Q4 au ski
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Notre équipe de Vanguard favorite se retrouve entrainer par Shin-san dans une station de ski au Mont Fuji durant les vacances d'Hiver. Entre les gaffes de Morikawa qui ne sait pas tenir debout sur des skis, les histoires de fantômes au coin du feu et les chamailleries habituelles… Nos héros ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge surtout si les sentiments s'en mêlent…


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je dédie cet o.s à ma plume adorée qui m'a inspirée et donnée quelques idées xD

Bêta reader : Louha-chan

* * *

Q4 au ski !

Morikawa : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il se rentra dans un arbre et la neige recouvrant jusqu'à lors les branches lui tomba dessus. Miwa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes alors que Kamui et Misaki soupiraient devant l'incapacité de leur camarade à faire autre chose que se vanter. Aichi pouffait en se couvrant la bouche de ses mains gantées alors que Kai repartit skier sans faire attention à leur Makemi de service.

Ils étaient arrivés le matin même à la station de ski et après que Shin-san ait répartit les chambres, ils avaient quittés l'hôtel de la station afin de profiter de la neige et pour skier. Si Misaki, Miwa et Kai s'en tiraient à merveille, Aichi et Kamui étant novices avaient un peu de mal à suivre mais le pire s'était Morikawa qui n'avait pas réussi à faire trois mètres debout sur ses skis sans se casser la figure ou perdre le contrôle pour finir dans un arbre comme cela venait d'être le cas.

Ils rentèrent complétement trempés avec un grand sourire sur le visage et les joues rosies par le froid, enfin presque seul Kai ne souriait pas. (Hane : On s'en serait douté… Moi : Oh, t'es guéris de ton mode Yoda ?! Hane : A voir cela est encore… xD Moi : J'aurai dû me taire…). Après s'être changé et avoir diné, nos héros s'assirent au coin du feu ronronnant dans la grande cheminée situé dans le petit salon près du restaurant de l'hôtel. Et ce fut à ce moment que notre idiot de service (Moi : Devinez de qui il s'agit…) eut ce qu'il appela l'idée du siècle : concours d'histoires d'horreurs avant d'aller se coucher !

Aichi, qui avait une peur bleue de tout ce qui touchait à l'horreur se mit à trembler. Kamui se serra contre son nii-san et Misaki frappa Morikawa derrière la tête le traitant de baka. Kai soupira, exaspéré et les planta là. Miwa suivit pour une fois, l'autre abrutis dans son délire (Moi : Une fois n'est pas coutume) et commença à raconter une histoire. Celle d'une mystérieuse femme habitant dans les régions les plus froides du pays, qui étaient toujours couvertes de neige. La femme des neiges. Une femme assassinée par son époux il y a des siècles de ça et dont le cadavre avait été abandonné dans la montagne enneigée. Il était dangereux pour les voyageurs de s'aventurer dans la montagne lors des tombées importantes de flocons ainsi que lors des tempêtes car il était dit que lorsque le ciel était dégagé, il s'assombrissait rapidement et la femme des neiges apparaissait dans un tourbillon immaculé. Elle était très belle mais si on la regardait dans les yeux, jamais plus ne revoyait l'impudent. On ne retrouvait son corps que de nombreux jours plus tard. La tête arrachée, les membres gelés couverts de traces de dents provenant de la mâchoire monstrueuse de la créature du froid.

Aichi et Kamui tremblaient et avaient considérablement palis alors que Misaki levait les yeux au ciel, Shin-san vient leur annoncer qu'ils allaient devoir aller dormir. Aichi et Kamui se rendirent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Kai alors que Miwa et Morikawa en partageaient une. Misaki se rendit dans la sienne après avoir embrassé Aichi sur le front faisant ainsi rager un certain brun à qui ce geste tendre n'avait pas échappé. La jalousie lui serra le cœur. Aichi ne semblait pas perturbé par le geste de la fille de l'équipe et cela l'énervait prodigieusement ! Mais même s'il avait été son premier adversaire, elle avait été sa première véritable amie, lui n'étant qu'un rival aux yeux du jeune champion. Bien qu'il soit heureux d'avoir une place privilégiée dans le cœur et la vie du garçon aux yeux bleus, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ou plus. Il était jaloux que la jolie Misaki soit aussi proche du maitre des Royal Paladin, mais il n'osait pas tenter un quelconque rapprochement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kai avait peur d'un rejet alors que d'habitude c'était lui qui rejetait les autres. Tous ? Non. Ceux-là avaient trouvés grâce à ses yeux verts froids et il en était venu à apprécier leur compagnie. Mais ce qu'il redoutait avait fini par arriver (Moi : De la faute à qui ? xD) il s'était attaché plus que nécessaire à Aichi. Lui, l'irascible de service était tombé raide amoureux de son équipier au sourire innocent.

Il détacha son regard de son petit ange comme il se plaisait à l'appeler intérieurement depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments et alla prendre une bonne douche relaxante. (Moi : Et nous on bave !)

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Kai, Aichi et Kamui…

Nos deux froussards avaient entrepris de se changer lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas encore tirés, Kamui frissonna davantage en découvrant que la tempête de neige faisait rage au dehors. Il en fit part à son ami qui se mit lui aussi à trembler alors qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. La femme des neiges ! Flippant comme des malades, ils se recroquevillèrent tous deux sous la couverture d'Aichi ne laissant que leur tête en dépasser tout en se serrant étroitement l'un contre l'autre sans cesser de trembler. (Moi : Les trouillards ! Hane : Toi, ça t'aurais plus fais rire qu'autre chose, non ? Moi : Hé hé hé hé…) La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et les deux plus jeunes sursautèrent violemment avant de pousser un cri… pas très viril. Kai soupira en entrant dans la pièce et en allumant la lumière. Kamui se détacha d'Aichi et se mit à l'engueuler de leur avoir fait aussi peur ! Mais le brun aux yeux verts ne l'écouta pas, il se contenta de regarder Aichi qui reprenait sa respiration, les yeux clos et la main sur sa poitrine. Un ange fragile. Voilà à quoi Aichi le faisait penser. Alors que Kamui lui faisait toujours la morale, il soupira et l'ignora encore royalement pour aller s'allonger dans son lit. Kamui en rougit de colère et de honte mêlées. Aichi posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer et ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain soir…

Le diner venait d'être servit et Morikawa fut le premier à se jeter sur la viande déposée sur la table pour accompagner la fondue. Kai ne faisait pas plus attention que cela à l'idiotie plus que flagrante du camarade de son ange qui essayait de se retenir de rire sans trop de succès. Misaki, qui était très observatrice avait bien remarqué les regards et les fantômes de sourire du brun envers son meilleur ami et elle décida d'accélérer un peu les choses. La jeune femme savait que le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'était pas si indifférent que cela au charme du brun et voyant que le dit brun semblait plutôt bien accrocs au jeune chef de leur équipe de combattants, elle eut une idée. Elle s'assit donc face à Shin-chan et lança avec espièglerie.

- Celui qui perd son morceau de pain dans la fondue à un gage !

Très enthousiaste, Kamui fut le premier à plonger son morceau de pain dans le plat de fromage fondu. Un sourire naquit finalement sur les lèvres de presque tous les membres du groupe qui suivirent le plus jeune. Le repas se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les gaffes répétées de Morikawa qui perdait sans arrêt son morceau de pain récoltant à chaque fois, un gage de chacun de ses camarades. Kamui lui demanda de danser la gigue faisant rire tout le monde et sourire Kai. (Moi : MIRACLE !) Misaki lui passa son tube de rouge à lèvre et il dut imiter une star féminine mais il fut si ridicule que Kamui ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en photo tout en pleurant de rire affalé sur la table. Aichi lui demanda uniquement de raconter une blague, qui jeta un froid sur l'assistance d'ailleurs. Puis alors que cela semblait s'être un peu clamé, ce fut Kai, qui à la surprise général perdit son morceau de pain. Il écarquilla les yeux en se maudissant intérieurement alors que Misaki eut un sourire que le jeune homme qualifierait de douteux au vu de l'éclat singulier illuminant ses yeux bleus. Il attendit sa « sentence » avec une pointe d'appréhension… et il ne s'y attendait pas c'est sûr.

- Embrasse Aichi !

Le susnommé fut si rouge qu'il aurait aisément pu faire concurrence à une tomate bien mure. Kai lui avait les joues roses et détournait le regard. Se rendant compte de l'objectif de la jeune femme, Kamui et Miwa se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Elle était décidément trop forte leur Misaki ! A tout deviner comme ça, elle était brillante ! Shin-chan se contenta de sourire alors que Morikawa ne comprenait rien à rien…

Kai se tourna finalement vers Aichi qui leva les yeux timidement vers lui. Son regard vert se fit plus doux et rassurant, une chaleur que le jeune maitre des Royal Paladins reconnut sans peine le faisant davantage rougir alors que Kai lui tourna le visage dans sa direction laissant sa main caresser sa joue de ses doigts fins en une douce caresse. Aichi sentit son cœur partir au galop et se laissa aller à la caresse en fermant ses yeux bleus cachant ses belles iris envoutantes. Kai ferma lui aussi les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. D'abord chaste, le baiser ne fut qu'un simple effleurement avant de se faire plus caressant et entreprenant. Kai augmenta la pression de ses lèvres sur celles de son petit amour et les mordilla doucement. Comprenant l'intention de son brun d'approfondir l'échange, Aichi entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit la langue de son amoureux glisser dans sa bouche et retrouver sa jumelle. Elles s'enlacèrent timidement d'abord puis de façon plus sensuelle rendant le baiser enflammé. Le manque d'air se fit finalement sentir et les deux garçons stoppèrent l'échange aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Misaki avait un grand sourire et Kamui rigolait toujours alors que Miwa levait le pouce en direction de Kai qui grogna avant de se détourner de son petit ange qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Rougissant et troublé, Aichi quitta la table et retourna dans la chambre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il respirait bruyamment. Il aimait passionnément le brun qui venait de lui voler son premier baiser. Kai finit par rejoindre son petit ange afin de lui avouer ses sentiments. Au point où il en était, il l'avait embrassé alors autant le lui dire. Il fut interdit lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre. Aichi était accoudé à la fenêtre fermée, son menton calé dans sa paume droite, les yeux levé vers les étoiles perdus dans le vide du ciel nocturne. Il avait revêtu un pyjama bleu et son bras gauche retombait négligemment le long de son corps. Il était vraiment beau ainsi. Kai sourit tendrement et s'approcha de son amour qui tourna son joli visage vers lui et lui sourit avant de lui ouvrir son cœur en un murmure.

- Je t'aime Kai.

Le cœur du brun se gonfla d'amour et de bonheur qu'il ouvrit à son ange.

-Moi aussi, Aichi je t'aime.

Leurs yeux brillaient de tendresse et de passion sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de davantage de mots, ils s'enlacèrent étroitement et restèrent ainsi à contempler les cieux avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsque Kamui revient dans la chambre, il sourit en tombant sur le couple et les prit en photos avant de demander aux autres de l'aider à les coucher sans les séparer. La nuit fut douce pour nos amoureux qui lorsqu'il fallut rentrer décidèrent de garder le secret sur leur relation encore un moment.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Card Capital…

Le bracelet que Kai lui avait offert attirait de nombreuses interrogations auprès des combattants fan du champion national qui rougissait systématiquement faisant rire ces amis qui se plaisaient bien à faire divers sous-entendus à propos d'un certain combattant brun aux yeux verts… (Moi : Tu parles on les voit venir avec leurs gros sabots xD Hane : Tu m'étonne ! Louha-chan : De quoi vous causez les filles ? Moi : Que fous ma bêta reader ici ?! O_O Kai : On sait pas mais continue ! Moi : Roh ! Ok) Bref, Kai finit par en avoir marre et il prit son ange dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde ! Un silence de mort suivit cet acte plutôt inattendu, les yeux écarquillés et choqués des autres combattants firent éclater de rire le plus jeune des Q4 qui annonça à tous que Sendo Aichi nii-san était chasse gardé ! Et pour une fois, Kai répliqua qu'il était tout à fait de son avis ce qui choqua encore davantage.

Depuis, Kai multipliait les petits gestes de tendresse envers Aichi qui les lui rendaient bien ne laissant ainsi aucun doute planer quant à la nature de leur relation. Misaki était très protectrice avec le couple, veillant sur eux comme une lionne veille sur ses petits et il lui arrivait fréquemment de les couver d'un regard tendre en se disant que finalement cette virée au ski, idée débile de Shin-san au départ, n'était pas si débile et inutile que ça finalement ! Comme quoi, le ski peut être utile dans certaines situations. Elle rangea ce détail dans un coin de sa mémoire au cas où elle devrait de nouveau jouer les marieuses. Elle soupira, toujours souriante alors que Aichi regardait et encourageait son chéri qui menait un combat contre Miwa en pensant qu'elle pourrait probablement ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, sûr qu'elle ferait fureur !

FIN !

Moi : Et de deux sur Vanguard !

Kai : Et toujours pas de lemon…

Moi : Rah ! Lâche-moi ! J'ai épargné ça à ma plume chérie mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Hane : Merci ma lune ^^

Aichi : Ouf !

Morikawa : Pourquoi tu me ridiculise ?!

Moi : Baka t'as pas besoin de moi pour paraitre ridicule, j'te rassure !

Morikawa : T_T

Kai : Oh ! Totalement de ton avis !

Moi : Hé hé, j'ai toujours raison !

Hane : Attention aux chevilles !

Moi : Chaussures extensibles xD Aller à la prochaine les amis !


End file.
